


another day in paradise

by fireofthestars



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5x18, AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofthestars/pseuds/fireofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anon: stelena 5x18 human au fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	another day in paradise

the sunlight was warm on her skin as elena took a sip from her morning cup of coffee. she smiled to herself, enjoying the silence in the kitchen that would only last for a few more minutes. stefan was upstairs as she spoke, rousing lexi and grayson. sure enough, she heard the happy thunder of tiny feet on the floor. 

stefan strolled into the kitchen, a peaceful smile on his face and the sleeves of his button-down rolled up to his elbows. “good morning,” elena purred as he stepped closer. she tried to hand him the second cup of coffee, but he took both cups out of her hands and placed them on the counter before doing the same to her. elena felt her stomach flip as he nuzzled her neck, whispering “good morning” into her skin. he nipped the skin gently before pulling back to meet her eyes, his sparkling with adoration and something wilder. his large hands cradled her face, her hair slipping from its careless twist, and she placed her hand firmly over his heart before crushing her lips to his. 

their lips meeting was fire and ice, it was passion and comfort, it was every good thing in the world wrapped up in that one simple moment. it was the same as it had been 13 years ago, when a girl and a boy had decided to risk their hearts and brushed their lips together as the sky lit with a streaking comet. lifetimes had passed since that moment, but when they kissed, elena had the thought that she was once again that 17 year old girl, raw from her first brush with tragedy, and he was once again breathing life into her, as he would for years and years to come. 

her hands tangled in his hair as she felt his thumb gently caress a stray curl of her own. she could feel every movement of his hand, even as every nerve on her body seemed to come alive, her leg curled around his hips, her bare feet brushing his slacks as she tried to push him in closer to her. his hand moved from her face to slide down her arm, further -

“mommy, we’re ready for breakfast!”

they broke apart hastily. lexi stood in front of the table, her green eyes narrowed in impatience as she gripped her little brother’s hand. stefan ran his nose down her jaw, catching his own breath, before stepping back so elena could jump down from the counter. 

“of course you are!” she tucked her now-very-messy hair behind her ear as she grabbed the plates from the counter and moved them to the table. lexi climbed into her favorite chair as stefan buckled grayson into his highchair. elena lifted her coffee, now lukewarm but still caffeinated, as she watched her children eat the breakfast her husband had made. she was smiling peacefully as stefan moved beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. 

“we are lucky, aren’t we?” he asked, his breath tickling her ear. she nodded in agreement, unable to say more. 

“still,” he chuckled. “tonight we are definitely finishing where we left off.”


End file.
